A standard convertible roof has a fairly stiff but foldable outer membrane or covering and a relatively soft inner liner. There is normally at least one window set in the roof and the liner must be attached around at least three sides of its edge on the interior. The window can be secured in place by a one-piece molded seal as described in German patent documents 1,959,295 of K. Erck or 197 24 592 of L. Hartmann or by a two-piece system as described in copending application (attorney's docket 21404) or in German patent document 4,129,492.
In a standard prior-art system one half of a separable slide fastener is attached to the inside window frame and the other half to the complementary edge of the window hole in the liner material. Such a system does allow the liner to be installed and even replaced with ease, but has the disadvantage that it is difficult to install the frame-mounted faster half and that the fastener bunches up when the roof is folded when stowed.
In another system an aluminum edge is attached to the liner and is secured to the window frame by a plastic trim strip and a row of screws. This assembly is complex and difficult to install.